


New Rules

by RaveBane8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: Castiel tiene tines reglas muy simples, reglas que nunca puede seguir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "One, don't pick up the phone  
> You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone"

Jueves

"No cojas el telefono"  

 Se lo dice un dia  cuando se queda más tarde en el trabajo  a terminar sus pendientes y el lugar esta vacio. Ya no hay nadie más que el en ese piso que ahora se siente demasiado vacio y silencioso, lo que hace que el tono de  el telefono que vibra en su bolsillo sea aun más atronador en sus oidos, Castiel ve su nombre parpadeando con esa estupida foto que se tomo cuando agarro su telefono y apunto la camara hacia él, lucia con el cabello rubio revuelto y esa camisa de led zeppelin que tanto le gustaba. 

Castiel no puede evitar recordar todas las veces que se la a quitado aventandola a un lado como si no la adorara ni fuera a correr por ella antes de salir a hurtadillas de su cuarto antes de que despertara. Castiel tambien recuerda quitarsela él y dejarla a un lado de la cama mientras admira su cuerpo  bien formado acostumbrado a meterse en peleas. Peleas que suelen acabar con el limpiando las heridas.

Castiel no puede olvidar las pecas que acechan ese pecho cuando se asolea, no puede no pensar en lo suave que se siente contra sus dedos ni como suda cuando hace ejercicio. Lo que lo lleva a sus brazos que suelen acabar manchados de grasa cuando trabaja en los autos hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando el calor del atardecer llega a él y se toma una cerveza como si fuera un maldito comercial.

Entonces contesta.

Viernes 

 "No cojas el telefono" 

Le dice Gabriel cuando en la cena familiar de los viernes este parpadea en su lado de la mesa y vibra de una forma que Castiel no recuerda tan atronadora. Su hermano lo hace a un lado y le mira como si lo fuera a morder si tan solo se le ocurre estirar la mano hacia el dispositivo.  La cena transcurre normal despues de que se desespere y silencie el pequeño objeto. Castiel recuerda entonces la escuela y no puede evitar imaginarse a su hermano con lentes y regañando a un monton de niños, lo cual no es dificil pues su hermano mayor siempre lo hizo con él y Anna.

Gabriel lo mira toda la noche como si esperara que salte a el y le arrebate el celular de las manos. Castiel no lo hace, de echo en silencio agradece a su hermano que lo cuide de esa manera, sabe que de no ser por el hubiera contestado al segundo timbre. 

Por unas horas, de echo, lo olvida. Sus hermanos hablan de sus trabajos, medicina Lucifer y Michael, pintura Gabriel y Anna cuenta sus experiencias en Dinamarca a traves de la computadora que tienen sobre la mesa, por que si. Ese es el contacto que tienen con la más pequeña de los Novak. Y Castiel se entretiene bastante escuchando las historias, va a Dinamarca con su hermana o se imagina  caminando por los pasillos del hospital de sus hermanos mayores. A veces no importa que  cualquier cosa es buena para alejarlo de su propia mente.  Pero Gabriel y el lo saben, saben que todo cambia cuando las voces se acallan y se encuentra solo en el auto, cuando el telefono vuelve a sonar...Contesta. 

Sabado

"No cojas el telefono" 

Susurra el hombre que lleva a casa esa noche contra su garganta, su barba raspa su piel, un dulce picor que mantiene a Castiel en el momento y todo son suspiros y choques de piel mientras le muerde aqui y allá y ambos se enredan entre las sabanas. Tal vez más alcohol podria haber ayudado,piensa cuando se da cuenta de que la ventana deja pasar luz suficiente como para que vea bastante bien la figura del hombre debajo de él. La voz estaba bien, el lo habia escojido por eso, pero lo demás... demasiado ancho, mucho mas alto, sus ojos eran oscuros y Castiel no tenia nada en contra de ellos pero ahora mismo una parte de su cerebro lo estaba molestando. 

Entonces vienen las nalgadas y es algo que Castiel puede aceptar, por que va completamente en contra de él. Dean nunca le haría eso, nunca le maltrataria de forma en la que el pudiera salir lastimado, él a tenido cuidado para no darle heridas visibles. Entonces esto se vuelve en verdad algo que el puede manejar, algo ajeno a Dean, el Dean que sigue marcando a su telefono y Castiel sabe.

Sabe que Dean debe estar más borracho que ayer como para seguir marcando, de igual manera le contestara cuando el hombre se canse y quiera ir a casa. Se pregunta si a Dean si quiera le importara que alguien más lo haya usado. 

Domingo

"No cojas el telefono"

Castiel se lo repite, se lo dice a si mismo cuando esta en una cena con esa chica tan mona que sus padres querian que conociera, el restaurante es caro y no debe desperdiciar algo como eso, el pan sabe bien, la chica es inteligente. Castiel no esta acostumbrado a hablar tanto con alguien ultimamente y es un buen cambio.Lo unico que tiene que hacer es no contestar, solo debe ignorarlo. 

Entonces lo hace, intenta encontrar algo bueno en la morena, sabe que es bella. Eso nadie lo puede negar, tiene un cuerpo bien torneado y su cabello es bonito, suave y largo. Tambien es agradable la forma en la que lo ve, decidida, abierta a cualquier oportunidad que el le quiera dar. Y Castiel se la quiere dar, realmente lo intenta. 

Pero no hay pecas en su rostro blanco como la leche ni tiene esas manos que lo hacen desear ser escultor. Rudas pero calidas al tacto, echas para volver loco a cualquiera en la cama y tratar a un auto como se debe. Sus dedos del grosor perfecto para estar dentro de él. 

No, ella es ruda de diferente forma y lo empuja de cierta forma que le gusta, Castiel se empieza a preguntar si de verdad esta chica conoce a sus padres por que no esta seguro de que ellos la aprobarian.

Pero eso le encanta.

Tienen sexo en el auto y es rapido y desordenado, demasiado rapido. No dura lo suficiente como para que Dean deje de llamarle y la chica se va a casa en una moto que Castiel no vio antes. Pero no importa por que toma la llamada y sabe que mañana le costara ir a trabajar sin importar lo que haga.


	2. Don´t Let Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two   
> Don´t let him in   
> You´ll have to kick him out again.

"No lo dejes entrar"

Se recuerda cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta. Los golpes son fuertes y pausados, podria creer que quien toca no esta borracho, pero sabe por la hora que eso no es para nada posible. Pero no es como si lo fuera a dejar pasar, se repite, pueden hablar en la puerta, uno dentro y uno fuera. No seria grosero hablar con el de esa forma, de echo es entendible teniendo en cuenta que en pocas horas tendra que ir a trabajar y la ocnversación debería ser lo más rapida posible.

Lo mantiene poco tiempo, pues el chico se ve cansado y echo un desastre, quiere decir algo como "Quieres pasar y follarme en la ducha?" pero no lo hace...aún, por que esa es la segunda regla, Dean no debia saber que estaba en casa, podria haberlo ignorado hasta que el otro se cansara y se fuera, pero no. Ahora estan hablando y Dean lo mira de esa forma en la que mira el pie de manzana, y Castiel quiere que se lo coma, enterito y sin dejar nada.

Por que nadie lo consume tan bien como Dean, nadie lo a echo hasta ahora y es casi imposible que alguien lo logre, lo sabe, y lo quiere. Lo quiere tan duro y mal que despues de unos minutos no puede evitar las palabras que salen de su boca invitandolo a pasar. 

 

No lo dejes entrar  
Es lo que se a repetido desde que se conocen, a perdido la cuenta ahora pero sabe que han sido años de lo mismo. Primero eran las fiestas de la universidad, luego el tiempo de vagancia de Dean antes de empezar con los autos y ahora se encuentra preguntandose durante el dia si estara con Lisa en su estupida casa de barda blanca.  
Cas sabe que no puede seguir asi, la ultima noche estuvo esperando su llamada. Por que era viernes, por que cada viernes acaba borracho desde que recuerda, cada viernes lo despierta el telefono con una llamada suya, lo tiene frente a su puerta oliendo a alcohol hasta lo mas profundo de sus pulmones y Cas no puede evitar abrirle la puerta, no puede no contestar el telefono para decirle que si. "Sí estoy aqui Dean." "Claro que puedes venir"  
Y se pregunta si su perfecta esposa lo sabe.  
Y se pregunta cuando se volvio esa horrible persona que quiere arruinar la vida de los demás.

No lo dejes entrar  
Gruñe Gabriel a el cuando estan en su departamento y escucha a Dean tocar la puerta. Castiel lo ignora un momento pero no es como otras veces que puede hacer como que no esta en casa, hay música y las luces estan mas que prendidas, seguro que se filtran debajo de la puerta.  
Y Dean debe saberlo, sabe que lo escucha, y los golpes se van volviendo mas molestos a medida que pasa el tiempo.  
Gabriel se queda hasta el dia siguiente solo para asegurarse de que no abra esa puerta. Los golpes se detienen en algun momento de la noche. 

"No lo dejes entrar"  
Le dice al portero cuando este le avisa que tiene una visita, a veces esta tan arto de que dean tenga esa increible habilidad de encontrarlo cuando cambia de casa. Las cosas estaban llendo bien, cambio de trabajo, de casa, incluso habia comprado un gato.  
Por que le gustan los gatos, por que sabe que dean es alergico y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde se conocen que a pasado aproximadamente medio año sin verlo. Las cosas van muy bien por su cuenta. Se repite.  
Lo repite mucho esa noche y muchas más despues de esa.


	3. Don´t Be His Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three  
> Dont be his friend  
> You know you gonna wake up in his bed in the morning

No seas su amigo.

Castiel escucha a su terapeuta y sabe que tiene razón. Aún así una parte de él se sigue preguntando por que. Dean le a demostrado muchas veces que le quiere ¿No es así?

El sabe que no se puede alejar, por que si deja a Dean solo el no tendra a donde ir cuando la psicotica de su esposa lo eche de la casa por beber tanto, además el sabe que Dean vovlera siempre a el. De eso se trata el amor, ¿no es así? No importa cuanto tiempo pasen lejos ni con quien solo importan esos momentos en los que vuelven el uno al otro.

Y Castiel siempre volvera a Dean.

Y sabe que Dean siempre regresara a él.

Así que lo recibe con los brazos abiertos cada que eso pasa.

Dean puede oler a licor o al perfume de su mujer, no importa, no importa cuando Castiel abre sus piernas para el y lo deja entrar. No importa que diga el nombre de alguien más por que seguro uno dice cualquier cosa en esos momentos. Nada importa cuando Dean lo toma entre sus brazos y lo mece a un compaz que solo el conoce.

Castiel ama la forma en la que se siente, se pierde y le gusta. Le gusta como Dean provoca eso en él y nadie más puede.

 

No seas su amigo.

"No somos amigos. Basta"

Sabe que el grito se oira en todo el edificio y solo espera que nadie llame a la policia, no queire estar en la comisaria. No otra vez. Siente ira, ira pura y sisn diluir llenando su sistema por que Dean acaba de romper su estupida ventana y no sabe como rayos llego aqui pues esta en un quinto piso.

"No puedes hacer esto" las lagrimas vienen cuando la desesperación hace eco en él. esta tan cansado por su trabajo y lo ultimo que esperaba al llegar era una ventana rota y al hombre que le gusta jugar con sus sentimientos ahi.

"Claro que no somos amigos" le contesta por fin y Castiel tiembla por el tono que esta usando. "te amo Cas... ven aqui"

Y no podría explicar ni en un millón de años por que lo hace pero se acerca y cuando es tomado por el cuello se reprende a si mismo.

¿Como es que no pudo oler el alcohol antes?

El sabe que Cuando Dean esta así es erratico y usa demasiada fuerza. ¿Por que le grito? ahora las cosas seran mucho mas dificiles que si tan solo lo hubiera recibido con una sonrisa. Todo es su culpa, es lo que se repite cuando su cabeza golpea el suelo más fuerte que cuando juegan.

Y ahora hay chupetones en su cuello, demasiado arriba para esconderlos con una camisa. Duelen, duelen tanto que no sabe como es que aún no hay sangre fuera.

Su cabeza da vueltas cuando el aire empieza a faltarle y su cuerpo intenta pelear sin mucho entusiasmo. Dean siempre a sido más grande que él, siempre a sido más fuerte.

No puede explicarse a si mismo que paso a la mañana siguiente cuando se despierta con el otro hombre en su cama. No puede recordar y la verdad que no acepta es que realmente no lo quiere hacer. 

 

No seas su amigo

Castiel no recuerda su vida antes de Dean. Aunque si que recuerda los buenos tiempos, aquellos en los que el sexo aun no entraba en sus vidas y solo eran dos niños jugando estupidos videojuegos, viendo lo sexy que era Han solo y la princesa Leia.

Se acuerda de las tardes jugando en el patio trasero de su casa, cuando hacian una casa de campaña improvisada con sabanas y ramas imaginando que eran exploradores, eran astronautas. Algunas tardes incluso jugaban a la princesa y el caballero, Castiel siemrpe fue la princesa y nunca dijo lo mucho que le gustaba la idea de Dean rescatandolo y cargandolo directo hacia el atardecer.

No sabe cuando cambiaron las cosas, no sabe en que punto Dean dejo de ser el caballero y se convirtio en la bestia.

Nunca penso que en algún momento desearia ser salvado de él y no por él.

Y en estos momentos donde su mente esta clara y su camion de mudanza esta lleno con ss cosas se da cuenta de que tal vez debio dejar que John, el padre de Dean, se lo llebara lejos de él.

Él vio el desaastre antes que nadie, el lo supo antes de que ellos mismos supieran en lo que esto se estaba tornando.

Debio hacer tantas cosas... pero el pasado ya no se puede cambiar.

No seas su amigo.

No sabe cuantas veces se lo repitieron, cuantas veces le dijeron al otro chico las mismas palabras mientras estaban en la escuela y el era empujado lejos.

Despues de tanto a perdido la cuenta y no sabe si es importante o no.

Un número no va a arreglar las cosas.

Pero un número si que lo va a llevar fuera de aqui, esta tan lejos que no esta todavia seguro de querer ir.

¿Y si Dean lo necesita?

La ultima vez que estuvo lejos su madre murio y aún no se lo puede perdonar.

Pero Anna lo invito y el no pudo decir que no.

"Puedes tomar fotos increibles aqui"

Dijo la chica y él le cree, Anna siempre a entendido lo que el tiene con la fotografia, aunque el nunca a entendido lo que ella tiene con la aventura.

Balthazar tiene un cuarto para él y no sabe como es que aun le da miedo irse si estara con uno de sus viejos amigos y su hermana favorita.

"No importa, esta bien" se dice cuando ve todas sus cosas irse en la camioneta, directo a la casa de su familia, seran almacenadas hasta que el regrese y eso es de alguna manera reconfortante.

Aún cuando una parte de él le dice que nunca volvera.

El alivio y el ansia tienen una pelea dentro de su cuerpo, pero eso deja de importarle cuando sube al avión y ve la ciudad alejarse. 

Tan pequeña e insignificante. 

Sus miedos se sienten demasiado pequeños ahora mismo.


End file.
